Book 3 Chapter 04. The Cabin
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'The Plan' '' "I need to get a clear shot," Fenn hollers above the crash and splash of the swamp battle. '' :ATTACK: 32 48 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 224 - 416 Gold XP: 56 84 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Slisk Swampling - Slisk Muckmaster - Slisk Lizarding You hear a whistle from Fenn and perhaps the click of a reload. You can only hope to hold off the ferocious slisk as Fenn finishes. :ATTACK: 32 48 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 224 - 416 Gold XP: 56 84 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Slisk Shaman - Slisk Muckmaster - Slisk Screecher You and the Crows angle yourselves between the slisk, their chieftain and Fenn. "Take your time, old man," you holler barely dodging the chieftain's great club. :ATTACK: 32 48 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 224 - 416 Gold XP: 56 84 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Slisk Muckmaster - Slisk Screecher - Slisk Lizarding Rima's swift blade brings down a slisk as it tries to pass your guard. Other Crows keep their massive leader busy as you bury a blade in his brothers. :ATTACK: 32 48 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 224 - 416 Gold XP: 56 84 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Slisk Muckmaster - Slisk Screecher - Slisk Lizarding Finally, a loud crack rings your ears and you see the slisk chieftain rocked back then fall as though a tree felled by a great axe. :ATTACK: 34 51 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 238 - 442 Gold XP: 58 87 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Slisk Swampling - Slisk Spellweaver - Slisk Shaman 'Next Step' '' The remaining slisk see their great leader fall and rather than press the attack, they retreat. A quick glance reveals a smiling Fenn who nods and winks.'' :ATTACK: 34 51 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 238 - 442 Gold XP: 58 87 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Slisk Swampling - Slisk Spellweaver - Slisk Shaman - Slisk Lizarding "Fenn, how did you manage that?" Rima asks. "An experimental explosive round. Been waiting on something big to try it out. Seemed like just the right time." :TALK: 34 51 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 238 - 442 Gold XP: 58 87 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Fenn "Where to now? You could hide a city in this swamp and we'd never find it." :TALK: 34 51 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 238 - 442 Gold XP: 58 87 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Fenn The Crows know of an old farmer in the southeast of the swamp and after a short discussion, Fenn and you agree that's your best bet to unravel this riddle. :TALK: 34 51 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 238 - 442 Gold XP: 58 87 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Rima As the swamp's damp seeps into every last seam of your gear, you long for the dry, frozen north. At last, you see a crude wooden structure that must be what you seek. '' :TRAVEL: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 62 93 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Swamp 'History Lesson' ''The old man glances up from his seat on the dock. There is a distinct lack of surprise in his face you think to yourself as visitors in this remote area must be few. :TALK: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 62 93 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Old Man "Welcome. I have waited long for this day." His voice is a thin rasp perhaps withered from lack of use. "We have work to do if Marras is to be thwarted once more." :TALK: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 62 93 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Old Man The old man relates how the Temple was constructed ages ago when Marras was first banished. How he and his order used ancient powers to imprison Marras. :TALK: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 62 93 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Old Man "The Gate of Night within the Temple has served well for a thousand years but we knew this time would come. That's why we sealed the powerful energies we summoned inside the Keeper." :TALK: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 62 93 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Old Man "We must wake the Keeper and see to it that Marras fails in his attempt to enter our world again." :TALK: 36 54 ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 252 - 468 Gold XP: 62 93 ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Old Man 'The Old Man' '' "Your battles against the demon lord's minions have not gone unnoticed. Rooting out Corvinus and defeating him was truly a heroic effort and Valta as well."'' "Marras sought to weaken us - sap our wills and poison our peoples. You have managed to turn aside those threats but there will be another battle." "Come. We have much to do and time grows short." < Chapter 3 - Book 3 - Chapter 5 > Category:Quest Category:Book 3